


Fun and Games

by hanekoma



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekoma/pseuds/hanekoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Video games are a first for Colin and Damian finds how he plays to be quite frustrating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Secret Santa exchange on tumblr for strawberrypockyfox.

It had been far from the first time Colin had been to Wayne Manor. It had surprised him the first time he was invited over by Damian, but by now he was getting (mostly) used to it. The first time had been awkward and strained, but now he was able to relax around there. Not only that, they’d finally found that comfortable silence when the conversation lulled down between them.

When he had first entered the halls, it seemed overwhelming and a bit, well, excessive. The ceiling was high and the stairs were lavish. A small part of him had been worried about touching anything out of fear that it might break apart.

The path they took to Damian’s room had become quite familiar. Rooms and pathways that seemed confusing and twisted started to make sense, over time. At least he was able to make it to the bathroom from Damian’s room without getting lost now.

Neither of them bothered to get fully settled as they were well aware that Alfred would be stopping by shortly with a treat. Once the delivery was made, they finally settled in with their scones and tea. Even before he could reach for one of them, there was a PlayStation controller being shoved into his hand. “You said you hadn’t played these before. Here you go.”

As the opening animation of the various companies involved spread over the screen, Colin looked over at Damian. The system looked new and the controller looked as if it had little-to-no wear. “Damian, you didn’t—”

“Just shut up and play the game.” The way that Damian was avoiding eye contact and kept his focus set on the screen tipped Colin off. So, Damian really had bought this just for this occasion. Jeez, his friend was really generous with the gifts. Even if the first one had technically been for Abuse.

The opening cut scene was long enough for him to enjoy most of the tea in his cup, which had a mild flavour with a hint of peach to it, and about half of one of the spinach and four cheese scones that Alfred had brought in. It never failed — everything Alfred had made them was always so delicious.

Once he was left to his own devices in the game, he began to explore. The controls were awkward for him and he wasn’t quite sure how he was supposed to properly hold the controller so he could get full use of each button. After all, his thumb could only do so many things at once, but if he tried to curl his index finger over to help, it seemed to cramp up pretty quick.

While Colin was messing with the controller, half distracted from the screen, one of the enemy ninjas came along and all but skewed him on their blade. Fumbling the buttons only seemed to make it worse and a red “GAME OVER” appeared across the screen. This wouldn’t be the first time he’d see this screen. In fact, in the next twenty minutes, he’d see it appear seven more times. Even so, he was actually having quite a bit of fun.

A frustrated noise was all he heard before Damian was trying to pry the controller out of his hand. “You’re doing it wrong. You have—” But Colin would not have it. Instead, he pulled the controller further out of Damian’s grasp. There was no way he was going to go down without a fight.

“I can figure it out myself!” Colin firmly protested. When Damian claimed otherwise, he had all but tackled Colin down. The boys were rolling around for controller while the man on the screen was running around aimlessly until he ran into another group of ninjas. Yet again, the poor fellow was getting slaughtered. Neither of them cared when the ninth Game Over popped up, too distracted trying to fight for dominance over the gaming system.

There was a sudden tearing noise. It was Colin’s clothes ripping. His muscles started to bulge out from the venom and he began to push harder against Damian. Just as he was about to take a swing at his friend, he fully realized what he was doing. Quickly, he gained back his control from that momentary loss of sanity and shoved the controller at Damian, trying to squirm out from under him.

The look on his face probably expressed the sheer amount of guilt he felt for almost turning on his friend like that. “I—” Before he could actually apologize, he was silenced with a pair of strong lips pressing down on his own. His eyes widened at the realization that Damian was kissing him. Not just an accident brush of the lips while they struggled, but a real kiss. Every last bit of his struggle was quelled and he relaxed under his friend.

It wasn’t a long or intense kiss. In fact, it was rather chaste, as if Damian was testing out the waters with it. When the shock finally wore off and he realized Damian was about to pull away, Colin tugged him down to hug him tight. Shifting a bit, he made sure Damian didn’t squash him and he could properly curl up close.

“Tch, you’re just as clingy as Grayson.” Despite his protests, Damian wasn’t moving away, so Colin took it that his bark was louder than his bite and he was secretly enjoying the cuddles. Fingers played with the frayed ends of his sleeve. “You can borrow one of mine when you leave.”

“Thanks…” Colin whispered back. It wasn’t a specific thanks. Not just for one act that Damian had done, but for everything. Every little thing he’d done from the beginning. His face nuzzled into Damian’s chest, feeling warm pressed up next to him. Being this close wasn’t suffocating with Damian. There were no feelings of claustrophobia as he felt Damian’s arms wrap around him in return.

A simple sound came from Damian as faintly traced his fingers over Colin’s back. Even if Alfred would chide them later for the unfinished food and the cold tea, neither of them quite felt like prying away. After all, it was warm in Damian’s arms.

Where his head had rest, he could hear the soft beat of Damian’s heart. Without even realizing it, his breaths began to slow, being lulled to sleep by that steady rhythm. Just as he was about to slip into that dream state, he felt Damian shift and instinctively grabbed his shirt.

“Don’t worry. I’m not leaving,” Colin faintly heard over his own breathing. A small smile curled on the edge of his mouth and once again, he could relax without any concern of being abandoned. After all, Damian had always kept his word about these types of things.


End file.
